


Finger Paints

by Dreamweaving



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Gen, Kindergarten, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamweaving/pseuds/Dreamweaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Xaldin teaches kindergarten. Lexaeus is the gardener on school grounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Paints

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  "No one has yet fully realized the wealth of sympathy, kindness and generosity hidden in the soul of a child. The effort of every true education should be to unlock that treasure."--Emma Golman   
>  **

It all started in late October, as Lexaeus was raking leaves. He had them mostly raked into neat piles and was preparing to begin the task of picking them up and bagging them when the doors opened for recess.

His leaf piles never stood a chance against hyper five-year olds. Still, he wasn't terribly bothered-they were kids. It was perfectly natural for that to be the first thought they had upon seeing a big pile of leaves.

He leaned on the rake, watching as his hard work for the past two hours was quickly destroyed. He didn't hear a noise, but suddenly became aware of a presence at his side. Turning his head, Lexaeus found himself looking at an imposing looking man, almost as tall as he was and of the same muscled build. He had the wildest long black dreadlocks, thick dark eyebrows and possibly the most distinguished looking sideburns Lexaeus had ever seen. He was wearing a paint-stained, bright purple smock. A group of colorful letter stickers across the left side of his chest proclaimed him XALDIN. And he was the kindergarten teacher.

"Sorry." The man said, nodding at the kids playing.

"Not a problem." Lexaeus replied, shrugging casually.

"You're the gardener?" Xaldin asked, looking in his direction. The way his eyebrows were set made him look like he was permanently angry, but his eyes were kind. A deep hue of startling violet.

"Something like that." He did all the grounds work. Gardening in spring. Raking leaves in fall. Shoveling snow in winter.

"You don't look like gardener." Xaldin remarked, eyes back on the kids, focused. Like he didn't want them out of his sight for long.

"You don't look like a kindergarten teacher." Lexaeus replied, still leaning on his rake.

"Touché."

They just stood there for the entirety of recess. Watching the kids play, keeping an eye out for them to be sure no one got hurt. Until recess ended and Xaldin ushered the kids inside. Then, glancing over his shoulder at Lexaeus he motioned with his head for him to follow.

"Come inside and I'll make you some lunch. It's almost nap time."


End file.
